Demons vs Exorcists
by MikuNinja0607
Summary: Allen walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, and Kanda Yuu have been sent on a mission to London. Stories have been rising about strange events occurring that seemed too peculiar to be normal activity. What will happen when these exorcists find out that a young boy named Ciel Phantomhive created a contract with a demon!


_**Demons vs. Exorcists **_

Hello and welcome to my first crossover! It is my first and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Allen:

Hi, I'm Allen Walker and if you don't already know, I am an exorcist of the Black Order that hunts down demons called akuma. Today I have been given an assignment that takes place in London. Apparently, there have been reports and strange sightings in that area. Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and I have been sent out to investigate this situation and to see what can be done about this peculiar paradox. It has appeared that recently, a large fire had sprung up and there are no causes on how it was produced. The only thing we could come up with that it was either a Noah or akuma.

"Hey, Allen. Do you know when we will be there? Well, since you know this area and all." Lavi asked me. I looked over to the fellow exorcist and gave a faint smile. "It is at least a few miles away. If not, then, maybe more." I answered him. He looked back forward as we walked to the town area. I did know the area, going through it to get to the Black Order but it seemed a little different since I have been there last.

"It looks like it might rain soon." Lenalee said. I looked up at the sky and realized that the clouds have covered the sun.

"It would be best to find shelter now." Kanda said bitterly from behind me. "Are you sure you know where you are going, bean sprout?" He said again.

"My name's Allen! How many times do I have to say that?!" I yelled at him. He just ignored me and kept walking. "I am sure we are going in the right direction and we should be there soon." A few minutes passed as we walked and we finally made it. The town was illuminated in a dark glow and few to no people walked the streets.

We walked for a while around town asking people for a place to stay. The only thing we received was weird glances and doors slammed in our faces. No one was open to us and wouldn't let us stay anywhere. The town already seemed empty but by now would be a ghost town since all the people went inside.

"Now look what happened, bean sprout." Kanda blamed on me.

"It was not my fault, Kanda. And, my name's Allen!" I yelled at him again.

"Well if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be stuck in this mess!"

"Well, it's not my fault this assignment was given to us!"

"But it is your fault we are lost."

"We are not lost!"

"Will you two shut up?!" Lenalee yelled at the both of us. "We are not lost! We just need to find somewhere else to stay. That's all." She said in a now calm tone.

"I have to agree with her. It's probably this area that we are in that won't let us stay here. We do have weird uniforms and then there's Allen's freaky eye…" Lavi started to say.

"Well you try to hit on every girl you see!" Kanda and I yelled at him. "And what is so freaky about my eye?!"

We walked to the other side of town and around the outskirts of it. It seemed like forever until someone spoke up. "Okay, now I think we are lost." Lavi said first. I sighed and turned to look at him. "I know we are not lost. We just have to keep going and meanwhile, try to find any akuma or suspicious activity. I know there are a few mansions around here and it would be best to look around." I said back to him. "I agree with Allen. There might be a willing person out there that would lend us a room to stay in for the night. I just know it." Lenalee jumped in. She shyly smiled at me and I smiled back. "If you say so." Lavi said.

We walked only for a short amount of time until we came upon a fairly large mansion. We all sighed relief as we came upon the mansion. It started raining and transformed into a downpour. We all reached the front steps when the door expectantly opened before our eyes. And there stood…

**My name's Allen!**

Alright! If you guys know me, you know what time it is…

~QUESTION TIME!~

Who opened up the door? It has to be one of the servants of the Phantomhive Estate.

What could be another topic Allen and Kanda could argue about? It has to be relatable...

And lastly, what do you think should happen next?

Thank you all!

Mija


End file.
